someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Game of Death
I shudder. Days go by and I'm left alone, in an empty void. It's pitch black, and no matter how long I stay here I can never seem to fully remember how long it takes to reach the other side of my cell. Sometimes I hear voices come from outside my room, speaking of taboo topics or comedies that occasionally bring me a chuckle or two. But my true bliss is when I hear voices approach my cell. My gatekeeper opens up my cell door. "You're up" he says. From here, I'm given food you could only dream of. I eat every bit as if it were my last, because sometimes it may be. Should I anger those who summoned me, they won't have any problems with disposing of me. After my meal, I gear up and visit the observer. He hands me a strange syringe that I inject into my arm and I see something fade away, a light of sorts, into my body. Then, I am blindfolded and taken into a room. I feel people touch at my body in many different ways. Anger, lust, disgust, and unmoved. I then feel clothes come onto my naked body. It's different every time, it depends on what my summoner feels like. Then, I'm kicked out of the room. A bright hallway in what seems to be a once dark cave shows up before me. It's long. I hear voices from above saying things like "Load up the map we designed" and "Are all of the beasts ready?". Halfway down the path, I hear chanting and music playing. A countdown is what the chant is about. I never see the people, but I know they don't live the type of life that I live. Everything is easy for them, meanwhile I sit and starve in my room for what seems like an eternity. I reach a door and I open it. Another dark room, with wireframe grids stretched out before me. I'm blinded by sudden light, and I find myself in the middle of a battlefield. The battlefield is like a grayscale field with dead forests scattered everywhere. The sky is hellish. Voices everywhere, young and old yelling in defeat and anger. I run away from the horrors before me, heads being sliced off and the young meeting their demise from their older enemies. All I see is a knife and I pick it up, fearing what may happen to me should I be cornered. I run away from the hell. I eventually find shelter in a small forest. Seriously, this place is horrible. I hear voices again. "You bastard, you'll pay for this!" while I hear who I believe to be their killers yell back "Whatever, loser!" It truly is a terrible place. Then I feel myself move against my own will. What is happening? A taunting voice is heard, "We'll see about that!" it says. I start running at incredible speeds, but my feet and legs are being torn apart in the process. My leg bones snap and shatter every time I take a step and my right leg has already started to tear off, the skin tearing from the sheer velocity with the pieces holding on like webbing. I see my muscles which were reduced to mush spill out, leaving behind my blood vessels. Then, my leg comes off. The same happens to my left leg. I'm a floating torso, arms and head now flying through a dead forest. Then, I stop. My legs appear again and I sigh in relief, but my relief does not last for long when suddenly, I encounter another person. Immediately, they chase after me and I respond by.. going after them as well. I swipe my blade at them, a pathetic miss, but somehow they scream in pain as blood gushes out from their wound. Again and again I swipe at empty air when eventually, thw body crumples before me and explodes. I'm not hurt, but their remains.. remain. It's sick to look at, and then I hear another voice. "What the hell!" it yells as it fades. "LOSER!" says the same voice from before. Could someone be betting on our lives? What is this.. Then, I see lines. Three of them. They seem to be following moving objects, and again the process of extreme running and my legs being torn off happen again. I find my apparent target, who turns around and jumps a bit. Fear in his somewhat expressionless eyes, he seems to be a simple person. I take a look at myself for once, and I'm dressed as a businessman of sorts. He's just.. plain. Not naked. He crouches, maybe a strange form of communication where he's from? He doesn't seem to want to hurt me.. I then jump, and he jumps as well. I see a name written on a piece of paper show up in my hand. "Gooper Septimo" is his name. Strange name, but at least he's a friend. Suddenly, I feel pains. I scream out as I feel invisible knives stab at me, sounding like individual slaps to the face as they come. Gooper runs up to me and tosses me a steak, which I eat immediately. The pains stop. I eat another steak, and then I feel my strength come back. Wow, this technology and science is amazing. Then, a paper airplane passes by and lands in Gooper's hands. "7 left". That's it? I stand there looking around for a bit, when suddenly a new line shows up. Again, I run straight for it with my legs tearing off. It's starting to annoy me. But without hesitation, as soon as I see my enemy I start swiping at it like the first victim I had from before. He too crumples, and explodes. All is left behind is a box that contained food, armor and a bow. This is insane. I then hear more angered screams. "YOU ASSHOLE, BASTARD MOTHERFUCKER I WILL RAIN HELL DOWN UPON YOU!" and two more angry comments. The only one tht was somewhat respectful was "Nice one dude, you're an ass for being a traitor though" before it fades away in an echo. A paper airplane smacks the back of my head. "2 left, finale battle soon". 2 left... me and Gooper? Who? I am then suddenly standing before the battlefield from before. Gooper is gone, all that remains is this humanoid.. thing. It's got reddish skin with gashes all over it's body and black goop emerging from them, and it's head is pure black with two red eyes looking at me. It wields a blue sword with an ominous glow coming from it. All I have is my bloody bow and knife. I feel like I must accept my fate when suddenly, I'm released form my pedestal and tossed onto the ground. Explosions everywhere, the ground before me falls and I see a black void like the void I reside in before I am whisked away to these worlds.. I run around and end up laying on some chests that are scattered around near me. They seem to float, perhaps there is no realistic logic in this dimension. I stand up and pull out my trusty knife, and then I feel a sharp pain from behind. Like a fool for the last time, I swing at air and hear someone get hurt. I feel weaker and weaker but I keep swiping as I turn around. I see my enemy fall down into the void, hearing it get impased and stabbed by whatever lies in the darkness repeatedly as it screams out in pain. I can never forget those sounds. One more voice emerges. "THAT IS BULLSHIT, SOMEONE GET THE ADMINISTRATORS, IT'S ANOTHER ONE OF THEM!" it says. Another one of what? I then feel something squish me as I am torn away from this world. I'm back into my void and I hear furious pounding from outside my room. I only get to see out of a small crack, and I see the following words. "Reason: The Ban Hammer Has Spoken! Reason: Minecraft Hack Client" I've been framed Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Mindfuck Category:Minecraft Category:Original Story